


Freedom

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Freedom

"Do all detainees receive such treatment?" Severus said panting. He was flat on his back on a table in one of the Ministry's interrogation rooms. Kingsley stood between his legs, stretching and loosening his hole, while Tonks slid up and down on his cock, tits bouncing enticingly.

"Only the best for our most celebrated prisoner," Kingsley said before pulling his fingers out and replacing them with something much, _much_ better.

Tonks leaned forward, pressing a nipple to Severus's open mouth. "The Ministry's new motto is _Freedom and Justice for All_."

If this was freedom, Severus could get used to it.


End file.
